


The Obedient boy

by sir_red



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slippering, Spanking, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am grateful to all of those who have commented and given me kudos. I am sorry this has taken so long both to update this and my other works. I have been lacking inspiration lately and busy with other things. </p>
<p>Enjoy xoxo</p>
<p>SirRed</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obedient boy

Calum felt as if everyone was watching him. Their school made it compulsory to wear Speedos during swimming. That made swimming a special kind of torture for the majority of boys who weren't comfortable with their bodies.

Even though Calum liked swimming, he hated wearing speedos so badly he'd try and avoid swimming at school. But their brutal PE Master Mr Green had made it clear he'd fail any boy that didn't participate in the swimming assessment and only one boy - Michael Clifford - had been badarse enough that he didn't care. 

There was another reason that Calum hated speedos. As one boy put it they hid your meat about as well as cling wrap hid sausages. Normally Calum wasn't that shy but he had a reason for needing additional concealment at PE lessons. 

That reason was Luke Fucking Hemmings.

The blonde haired, blue eyed demigod was basically walking boner fuel. It was especially bad when Luke wore the super tight speedos he was given as a member of the swim team. Calum would find his eyes drawn to Luke's magnificent butt, his eyes glued like to the twin globes of Luke's arse, which were so tightly packed into the speedos that it looked like liquid spandex had been poured over his naked form in order to make them. 

Presently Luke walked past Calum waiting in line to compete in the final relay race.  
Luke gave him a shy smile as he approached. Calum almost looked behind him to see who Luke was smiling at only to realise he was the last person in the queue. Calum's eyes trailed down Luke's strong chest, wandered over his abs and to his crotch where a short strip of trimmed pubes were visible above the line of his speedos. Like caught him looking. Calum blushed and shifted his hips and thighs around to try and conceal his increasingly obvious election. 

Then Luke Hemmings winked at him.

Luke kept walking and Calum realised with disappointment the divinely hot boy was going to get changed so Calum would miss out on having a perv – which was unfair. Calum reached the head of the queue. Across the pool he caught a look at Ashton Irwin. Ashton was glaring at him with pure hatred on his face. 

Calum's fear hit him like a fist to the balls. 

Calum competed his swimming assessment. The look of disappointment on Mr Greens face demonstrated he had done worse than he might have hoped. When he got out of the pool Luke and (thankfully) Ashton were nowhere to be seen. Calum did however see Michael wander down from the stands. Michael returned Mr Green’s glare with an ironic salute. 

Not wanting to wait around to hear how shit he had done from Green, Calum hurried to the changing rooms. He hoped he could shower and change in peace.

But just as he reached the door a familiar hand slammed down on his shoulder.

“Master Hood,” Mr Green said regretfully, “I’m very disappointed by your times today…”

By the time Calum was done listening to Mr Green say his piece the pool was deserted. Calum entered the change rooms alone. He felt a surge of hope that maybe Ashton had just gone home. 

Then he felt the larger boy’s presence at his back. Ashton Irwin radiated heat, like his body felt the need to demonstrate his evil. Before Calum even had a chance to process what was going on, Ashton’s hand seized the back of his speedos. Ashton Irwin was a genius when it came to wedgies. If there was an Olympics category for wedgies – he’d take the gold every time. 

Calum resisted the urge to scream as the back his speedos reached his shoulder blades. His poor dick was pressed up against his thigh, his balls were halfway past his taint and his butthole hurt like Ashton had given Calum’s bum rope burn.

The worst part was that Calum knew the spandex of his speedos was the closest thing to indestructible. That meant Ashton could torture his poor bum and balls all he liked and unlike normal undies the speedos would never rip. 

“I caught you looking at Luke,” Ashton hissed in his ear, “you poof.”

“It’s not like that,” Calum lied weakly. 

Ashton frogmarched him over to a bench and forced Calum to bend over it. Even though his arms were free Calum knew it was pointless to fight back against Ashton Irwin. A few wedgies were far preferable to actually getting beaten up. 

Calum could see out of the corner of his eye that Ashton hadn’t bothered to change out of his speedos. School was over for the day. Calum realised with horror that Mr Green had probably asked Ashton to lock up the pool – that meant he could torture Calum for as long as he liked and Calum couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Come on Ashton,” Calum said weakly. 

Then Ashton used both of his massive arms and deadlifted Calum Hood’s body by his speedos. Calum fell forward, trying not to smack his head into the bench in front of him. Calum was in so much pain his vision actually went white for a moment. His legs kicked out in each direction. Calum’s entire body weighed on the string of wedgied material in his butt and taint. It was like someone had set his crack on fire. 

“Put him down, Ashton,” a familiar voice spoke with such authority that Ashton immediately complied. 

Cal found himself leant over the wooden bench. His fingers reached back to pull the spandex out of his tortured crack. Calum also reached into the front of his speedos to cradle his poor aching balls. Then he turned around, his right hand still down the front of his speedos. He found to his surprise that Michael Clifford was his unexpected rescuer. He was accompanied by Luke Hemmings. Luke had obviously been in the process of changing. He wore a pair of Bond’s red briefs and nothing else. Luke apparently was completely unembarrassed to be standing around in his underwear, next to the fully dressed Michael. Calum blushed furiously. He didn’t think it was possible to be more humiliated. The boy that he had a crush on had seen him be given a wedgie. 

Then Luke Hemmings came and sat down next to him. Luke put his arms around Calum. The hug was so warm and so unexpected that Calum had to fight not to cry.

“I’m sorry that he did that to you,” Luke said quietly, “this will be the last time he bullies you.”

“Yes,” Michael agreed loudly, “It will.”

Calum felt a flicker of fear. He half expected Ashton to punch Michael in the face. Instead Ashton’s shoulder’s slumped, like a boy being told off by his dad. 

“Why do you do these things, Ashton?” Michael asked him gently, “you know I’m going to have to punish you now.”

“Punish!” Calum exclaimed, part shocked, part scandalised, part amused and – if he was being entirely honest – part aroused. 

Ashton gave Calum a look of pure hatred. 

“Yes,” Michael agreed, in a voice that somehow made him sound twenty years older, “tell Calum what I will do to you.”

The last he said to Ashton.

To Calum’s complete surprise, Ashton spoke quietly, almost meekly. 

“He will spank me,” Ashton said, staring at his feet.

Calum couldn’t help it. He just burst out laughing. Ashton was so muscly he could have probably beat up all three of them, yet scrawny Michael was bossing him around like he was Ashton’s father and Ashton was simply obeying. 

“Would you like to watch?” Michael said the last to Calum.

Calum didn’t trust himself to speak. Instead he just nodded. 

“Luke, please get the slipper,” Michael spoke and Luke left, Calum made a small noise of disappointment at the sudden lack of warm reassurance that had been Luke’s presence. 

Luke walked over to Ashton’s locker and reached into the bigger boy’s school bag. He brought back an old rubber souled slipper. Ashton looked at the slipper like Gollum looking at the ring – with fear, desire and hatred. Luke gave the slipper to Michael and then went back to sit next to Calum. Luke put his arm around Calum’s shoulders. Calum noticed to his surprise, the front of Luke’s briefs had started to tent. 

Michael sat down opposite Luke and Calum and then he gestured to his lap. To Calum’s surprise and delight, Ashton immediately went over and obediently lay across Michael’s lap.

“You’ve been naughty and cruel,” Michael informed Ashton, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were doing this because you liked being punished.”

Calum saw Ashton blush at that. 

Then Michael gave Ashton a wedgie. For once Calum could see why Ashton gave him so many wedgies. There was something erotic at the sudden exposure of the older boy’s big muscly butt cheeks. Then Michael layed into Ashton’s butt with the slipper. 

CRACK.

It made a sound like a gunshot and a big red mark appeared on Ashton’s butt. Michael didn’t let him go at one. Michael used his left hand to keep Ashton’s wedgie in place and smacked his bum with the slipper in his right hand. 

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK  
CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

After twenty, Michael shifted his lap around as though uncomfortable. Calum looked down and saw that Ashton’s already massive cock had grown to monstrous lengths. It was now poking out the top of his speedos and pushing into Ashton’s belly. The tip of his dick made contact with Michael’s trousers and left a smear of precum on the side of Michael’s thigh.

Calum couldn’t help it. His poor confused dick was once more hard as nails. To his surprise, Luke was suffering from a similar predicament. What happened next blew him away. Luke Hemmings lowered the pouch of his briefs and his cock sprung out and smacked into his belly. Luke winked at Calum and slowly but surely began jerking himself off. Calum’s dick was so hard it was pressing the front of his speedos out and his pubes were visible. He didn’t pull his cock out - that seemed a step too far for him.

Presently, Ashton’s bum was so red that Calum was actually starting to feel sorry for him. Yet at the same time, Ashton’s cock just got harder and harder. His massive cockhead was swollen and purple looking. 

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK  
CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Michael Clifford spanked Ashton Irwin with skill and efficiency that made it clear to Calum he had done this before- perhaps many times. There was something very arousing at the thought of the unassuming Michael Clifford turning Ashton Irwin into his bitch. 

Michael had started spreading his spanks around Ashton’s butt, so that both the globes were bright red and he had even extended the red patch to cover the part where the meat of Ash’s arse met his thighs. To Calum’s astonishment, Michael grabbed the back of Ash’s speedos and pulled them down to Ash’s knees, Ash squirmed his legs around a bit so his speedos fell off completely. Then Ashton lay there meekly, completely naked.

“Stand up,” Luke whispered in Calum’s ear.

Calum stood. He was so infatuated with the blue-eyed boy he would have swum naked in Sydney harbour at Luke’s request. Luke reached up and gently lowered Calum’s speedos. Cal blushed as his cock pointed straight out. Then Luke guided Calum back into a seating position. Luke bent over, his mouth close enough to Calum’s cock that Luke’s hot breath tickled the sensitive glans. Luke looked up at Calum through his long, almost feminine eye lashes. Cal nodded jerkily. 

Then Luke Hemmings took Calum Hood’s cock in his mouth. Cal gripped the bench with both hands, squeezing the smooth and old wood with all of his strength to keep from coming all at once.

Presently Michael was once again ordering Ashton.

“Spread them,” Michael ordered him. 

Without even protesting, Ash reached back to and pulled his buttcheeks apart to expose his rose bud. 

“He’s smooth,” Calum said with surprise, “he shaves his arsehole.”

Luke’s mouth left Calum’s cock and Calum actually heard the blonde boy swallowed the mixture of saliva and precum in his mouth to speak. Calum let out a sound that might have been called a whine at the sudden loss of Luke’s mouth. 

“We wax him once a month,” Luke told Cal, “Michael likes a smooth working surface.”

“Please can we talk about this later,” Calum said desperately. 

The absence of Luke’s mouth on his cock was causing Calum physical pain. 

Luke gave him a wicked smile and immediately went down on Calum a second time. Up until then Luke had only taken about half of Calum’s length but all at once, Luke took Cal’s whole cock into his mouth and his throat. 

“Holy shit,” was all Calum could said in awe. 

Calum Hood came in Luke Hemming’s mouth and Luke dutifully swallowed every drop. 

Then Michael Clifford laid into Ashton Irwin’s butthole with the slipper. 

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Up until then Ashton had been stoic and even aroused as he endured his beating. Those ten hits were enough to wilt his cock and make Ashton burst into tears.

Michael let Ashton stand up and then he hugged the older, bigger boy. Ashton wept on Michael’s shoulder and thanked him over and over again.

Calum rode a wave of bliss. Then he realised that Luke was still hard. 

“Want me try and...” he said blushing furiously.

“Try and what?” Luke asked Calum wickedly.

“…suck-you-off,” Calum said all at once. 

“No,” Luke said and Calum felt an immediate stab of disappointment, “don’t worry I’m going to give you plenty of practice.”

Instead Luke guided Calum’s hand down onto his cock. Calum decided touching Luke Hemmings dick was nearly as awesome as being blown by him. Luke let Calum wank him off.

“I’m getting close,” he warned. 

Without even thinking Calum went down on one knee.

“…on my face?” Calum asked Luke, nearly pleading.

“Who says romance is dead?” Luke said with a grin. 

He took his cock back in his hand and came all over Calum’s face.

Michael watched all this with detatched amusement. He had kept hugging Ash. He finally let the muscly, naked boy go. 

“I think you have something to say to Calum,” Michael prompted him.

“I’m sorry,” Ashton said immediately, to Calum’s surprise he sounded like he meant it. 

Michael gave Calum a significant look.

“Accepted,” Calum said, he really didn’t want to get on Michael Clifford’s bad side, “how’s the bum?” 

“Hurts like hell,” Ash admitted, “but I’ve had worse.”

“You took it well,” Michael told him and he patted Ash on the bum affectionately. Ash winced but looked pleased at the compliment.

It occurred to Calum then that he was basically naked in front of three boys who were strangers: one who had until recently been a bully, the other two he admired from afar. His face was also covered in Luke’s cum. For some reason, he didn’t want to wipe the cum off. He started to pull his speedos up until Michael spoke once more in that authorative voice.

“Leave them down,” Michael told him. 

“Why?” Calum blurted out, embarrassed at the hungry looks the three boys were giving them.

“Ashton hasn’t finished apologising,” Michael told him reasonably. 

“Its OK, really,” Calum assured them.

“Well it’s up to you,” Michael admitted, “but you should know, Luke might be the premier cocksucker of this group, but when it comes to eating arse, Ashton’s your man.” 

Ashton blushed again but didn’t argue.

“Well, that’s OK I guess,” Calum said after a moment of shock, “but I have one condition.”

“Oh?” Michael said dryly, “I’m shocked – name it.”

“I get to suck of Luke… and you,” Calum said, he blushed so furiously he thought his face would catch fire.

Michael barked out a laugh.

“You know Calum, I think we’re going to get along just fine,” Michael decided.


End file.
